Zutara : Our Secret Elope
by Tiburontooth
Summary: Zuko recall back his secret memories with Katara that he never share to anyone. How the love he denied finally melted from the long winter. And finally they realize that happily ever after were just fairytale stuffs. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, this works just a fanfic**

**English is not my first language, I just have a story about Zutara and want to share it to the other Zutarian.**

**Please forgive my bad grammar, I had try my best to write it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading my fics. Feel free for correcting my grammars. **

* * *

It's been 10 years since I met Katara in South Water Tribe. Back then, she was just an ordinary girl with strong bending power that surprisingly equals me in fights. As soon as I realize what's the right thing to do, I made a big change for my life by switching side to the Avatar. It was hard, really. I don't know what to say, problems keeps follow, made them become more suspicious about my motive.

She was the hardest of all, yet she was the first person to trust me. We duels a lot, in the end we guard another's back. She once threatened my life for Aang, but later saved my life from death.

We begin this relationship with hostility, share our suffering for missing a mother figure in our life, I betray her, she was hurt, then I beg for her forgiveness, she gave it.

That night after my last Agni Kai with Azula, she continue healing my wound when I realize how this ordinary village girl stole the avatar's heart. She might not as beautiful as Mai, but there's something more than meet the eyes. Things get weird because she seemed like hiding my stare and I still love Mai. So I decide to escort her to guess room so she can rest.

Before I leave her alone, she asked me, "if I never found the avatar, what will be of us?"

I was surprised because it had crossed my mind few seconds ago. Many things could be imagine by that question. Maybe we will met in different way. Maybe I'll get lost in South Pole and ended up destroying her village, change it into my headquarters .. I don't know will I harm her or not. But maybe, just maybe, I will never met Mai again and recognize her. Maybe if she never found the avatar, we can have a story of our own. Suddenly I remember Mai, she always on my mind.

I gave my friend a polite smile and answered, "maybe we will never met."

Katara chuckled, "I was so lucky to found the avatar, then."

"Yeah. He's a good guy."

"Not just that." she added, "he's amazing."

I returned to my room, feel exhausted. I won an epic Agni Kai from a blue firebender with lightning strike under the Sozin Comet, half of it structed me, I should've proud and sleep soundly tonight because I still alive right now.

But I can't.

I ignore what's troubling my mind and this unknown sadness. I still didn't know why I felt like I'm losing the world. I manage to brought myself into the dream world, wishing I could find my lover there. All I saw there was just Katara. Me and her. Crossing the stars.

When I woke up then, Mai was there, and I completely forgot Katara. That dream seems to release all feelings I had on her that I didn't notice or denied. I had my girlfriend back in my arms again, Katara officially become the avatar's lover.

Days gone busy for the first several years, about the Fire Nation Colonies in Earth Kingdom which later gave birth to Republic City. I gave my life and heart to my people, she ... I don't know, looks like things going so well between her and the avatar.

2 years ago. I was 23. Become sick of bussines and routinity in building the Republic City. The Avatar and I having a little opposition. He wants to create a council system, while I found that unnescessary, I want this Republic lead by the avatar. But people agree with him. Now that I think about it, people seemed to agree more to Aang than me. I don't care about attention, but didn't this meant that, I just following other's ideas meanwhile not once of my idea meet acceptance. I feel like wasting time, so I ride my dragon and go for some hunting.

I got skill in archery too. Got bored with Gooseagles, I looking for a bigger prey. That's when my Dragon flew to South Pole and found a Seal-wolf attacking an old woman. My arrow was sure and firm. I could quickly strike through it and it was dead.

I thought I save the day, proudly bring the old woman back to the village. But after told the people about the poor savage animal, they got angry at me and accuse me of being a murderer of nature. I can't understand these people, would they rather have this poor old woman died as animal's dinner?

Anyway, those people attacking me now because I killed a Seal-Wolf who tried to eat an old woman. I rode my Dragon, but a waterbender manage to do something horrible and terrifying.

I felt my right arm disabled. I immediately looked at it and ... it went dry as if they took all water in it. Waterbenders are scary. I kept telling my Dragon to run as far as it could but then I felt my right shoulder getting dried too. I was lucky, that was the last time those people took water out of my limbs! I get dizzy and shocked. I fell down from my Dragon into the ocean then began to lose conciousness. Last thing I saw, the ocean surrounded by red blood.

I woke up inside a tiny tent, covered with warm blanked and bed. A girl sitting next to a cooking pot, mixing some seasoning from the bowl into the pot.

My Dragon!

I tried to get up to find my dragon. But my right shoulder was painful. I groaned.

She turned her head, probably surprised.

"Don't make a lot of moves, Zuko, your arm and shoulder are badly wounded." She said.

Well, it's such a coincidence that my savior is no other than my old waterbender friend, Katara.

"How did you ..." She laid me gently back to the bed. "... found me?"

She smiled, looks tired. Raising her shoulders. "I don't even know how did I found the avatar 8 years ago."

"No joking..." I sighed, recalling my last memories about how close I am to a horrible death. "I almost become a piece of dried meat."

"Yes, you were." She confirmed. "That's a technique of another South Pole tribe living in West area. They're nature lover, won't harm any part of nature such as plants and animals. Did you do something that angered them?"

"I don't know. I save the old lady from being eaten by Seal-Wolf and ride her home. Suddenly they attack me and I think a waterbender there take my blood out of my arm." I tried to move my right arm. My fingers moved. I surprisingly raise my arm to take a look at it. That horror looks of my arm was gone like a nightmare. I have my arm back. "It was dried."

"Yes. You were so lucky to get drowned for a moment and the ocean brought you to my beach." she smiled. "When a limb get dried because a waterbender took away the liquid from that area, it become dried that no blood will flow through it. But when it meet water, it will heal you like melting ice. Your blood will flow back through the dried limb."

Katara remove the bandages and I saw my dried arm, still rotted but getting better. I saw many dotted pattern as if my skin was ripped by small holes every where. "When your blood comes out from your arm, it tore some part of your skin."

"No wonder it was hurt...as if you were stabbed by thousand needles."

She raised some water from a bucket near my bed and cover my arm with it. "And with the help from a good waterbender, you will be fine."

Once again, she saved my life.


	2. Chapter 2 : I set fire

I was 23, she was 21.

She broke up with the avatar several months ago. The Avatar got busy in new town, misunderstand between them become inevitable.

"So, we were two people neglected by the avatar?" She teased me, learning my reason to go hunting in South Pole.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Republic City will be the future of this world. It will unify each people of the world, mixed culture, benders and non-benders. If we didn't prepare the foundations well, the next avatar probably had to work hard to clean up the mess. And you know people, they always strived to achieve a better politics. You can't trust them. That's why I want the avatar to rule Republic City."

Suddenly I heard her chuckled. When I turned my head, she was laughing at me. "What's so funny? It's true, right?"

"No, it's just..." She combed her brown hair with her fingers gently. "...you're so serious about everything, didn't you?"

Why not?

"It's future. One day our kids will grow up and live this world..."

Wait, our kids?

"I mean, your child, my child, people's child..."

"I got it. Next generations." She moved closer to me. "Too much thinking about the future, aren't you?"

Somehow I feel her tender stare absorbing mine. "I take that as a compliment."

She laughed again, "of course it is. Why would I critize you?"

"Don't know. Because you might project the avatar in me, since we were working on the same project?" Somehow I believe that she always been in love with the avatar.

Suddenly her smile faded away as she sadly turn away. "I'll prepare the dinner." She walks away.

I noticed that there's sadness she tried to hide lately, whatever it is. She never talk much about herself, especially what she going through these years. I know, that's her privacy, she might feel more comfortable to keep it for herself. I wish whatever I said didn't made her upset for reminded her of some bad experiences or memories.

The sun set by the end of the horizon. I walk my way to Katara's hut. She live alone with Sokka and Hakoda busy at Republic City. To be honest, living alone with a girl that's not even my girlfriend made me a little nervous. I spend much time I have outside the hut. Hope my arm get well soon so I can return to Fire Nation quickly.

I sat on a big rock outside her hut, starred to the sky where the stars began to twinkled. As my mind wandering about Katara, I tried to denied it by switched her to Mai. Last time I met her was about several months ago. Her father died and without any reason she broke up with me. Said that she realized we were not meant for each other. I heard she's dating some jock from Earth Kingdom now.

A sound of falling pot returned me from reflection. More than that, I heard Katara's scream. I hurriedly rush into the hut. The pot she used for cooking fell upside down. The stew she boiled fell over unto the ground.

"Oh shit!" She wandering around her hut in pain, looked for something she didn't even knew. "Stupid pot, I hurt my fingers!"

She looks unreasonably angry. "Look, Zuko! Everything's just a mess! And this pot wants to piss me off!"

She sat on a chair. Still looked upset. "I thought we get through everything and all that left is happiness. How will I know if all of this will happened? He must be with that earthbender chick now! I..."

She cried.

I never saw Mai cried before, but I was moved by sympathy now. Same feeling I had at the first time she told me about her mother. I kneel before her and touch her palm. "Where's the pain?"

She stop crying and wipe her tears. I wrapped her palm with a cloth, hold her hand gently and look at her eyes. "Katara, ... don't cry."

If only I knew that she will cried again, I should've not said anything at all. "All I wanted just him to care about me, all that seems superficial, but he didn't know that it means a lot to me. He's such a baby and so ... immature!"

I know she was talking about the avatar, even though I don't know what's going on, she might just taken him in wrong way or what. But somehow, I felt that that was what Mai's feel about me too. Now that I notice what makes her broke up with me, I remember that I was too busy on my job. I tried to remember when was the last time we spend time together. It was a long time ago. I couldn't remember. She said nothing else when she left me, I guess she understand my dedication to my people, but she also need someone to share about life and love.

"Now the fish stew just spill all over the ground and I don't know what to eat, I'm so tired of all this!" Katara continued.

"I will help you." I stand up to clean up the mess, but Katara grabbed my left hand and asked me, "they said that love will only last for four years. He had move on with his life far away now, but I still remember when he said that I'm his girl forever. Now tell me, Zuko, is it true that words were nothing more than air?"

I never saw or remember her being this fragile. That break up must be really hurt her feelings.

She wipe her tears again and stand up, "Sorry, I got carried away."

We cleaned up the hut, and cook another fish stew for dinner. During my healing therapy, we live together like family. We spend much time together and learned about our same problems; left behind by people we most care about than the others in this world. As the sympathies grow, we getting close to each other. We would go fishing in the morning, going home for dinner and share stories of our life and visions.

"I always believe that this world consists of harmony. When you're in peace, you'll get war soon. When situation going as planed, there will be an accident. I believe in conflict, it creates harmony. When things get rubbed to each other, it create fire. Fire is life, dettermination. Harmony. So I imagine that to prevent war, there should be something for people to release the spirit in more peaceful way. I think a good sport or healthy competition will be a good solution. But so far, nobody thinks that that was a good idea and keep rejecting my ideas ... maybe I'm just a dreamer, fantazies things." I smiled like a fool, fooling myself.

"There you go again." She chuckled. "I never knew that you were such a thinking person."

"You mean that I'm complicated?"

"Complicated, too serious about things you should've take it easy and ... not good with flirting. But don't get me wrong, I love to listen to your dreams." She smiled tenderly.

We just finished our dinner outside the hut. She touch my arm, "it's been a month since I healed your wound. It's healed now, don't you miss your people?"

She's right. I must return. With my absence, Prime Minister Cao take over the leadership. If I went too long, I'm afraid something unpleasant might happen.

On the next day, I was ready to take my leave. My dragon is waiting for me outside Katara's hut. I bid my farewell and thank her for taking care of me and saved my life. She didn't talk much. Just watching me take my steps away.

I stop walking.

I returned to her and asked her, "please come with me to Fire Nation."

"What?"

What am I saying? of course she was shocked.

"Sorry, I just ... think that you living alone here and, thought that you ..." She will not agree. I know that. She might listen to everything I said, but throne, court, palace, that's just not her stuffs. She didn't even come with Aang to Republic City when she was the avatar's girlfriend.

"Thank you for the invitation, Zuko, but throne, court, palace, that's just not..."

I hold her hand and kissed her fingers. Feels those soft skin upon my lips makes me realize how I much missed her. There's nothing real between us, in past or present. I don't even know why sometimes I dreamed about her. She might be surprised about the kiss and I might get a slap on my face. At least for once, I stop denying this feeling. But then, I felt her fingers move to caress my lips. I look her in the eye and for the next moment, she kiss my lips as I returned it kindly. The waterfall inside me flows in swift torrents as we embraced.

"Forget this life, stay with me, Zuko."

I gave this world my plans and life, and they keep rejecting me. Katara is the only place to accept me of who I am. Just like Mai was. Shall I reject this invitation?


	3. Chapter 3

If I run away from my duty, I'm afraid, I will run away from her when trouble occurs in front of us someday. Beside, I never feel comfortable by running away.

It's been a month and half since I left Republic City for hunting, and almost four years since I left The Fire Nation. I haven't return home, too busy leading people to build things that Aang and the others planned. I had a plan to deliver trains from Fire Nation, but they turned it down because it's consider unnecessary. I'm one of the world's leader, and my role here is nothing more than a foreman.

I think it's time to take some vacation. I told my dragon to fly to Fire Nation. Home sweet home. When I returned, Prime Minister Cao welcome my return.

After a nice hot spring bath, I went to my office and write a letter for Aang. I notice that I subconsciously chose the words carefully, since Aang turned into more serious person I used to know. Is it because his broke up with Katara?

I told him that I'm in fire nation, taking a break. And I suggest him to take a break also. I will welcome him kindly if he wants to has vacation in Fire Nation. I sent the letter by messenger hawk and read some books in library then go to sleep.

Here I am, sitting on my throne. My soldiers and ministers kneel before me. Prime Minister Cao having a speech, his words become subtle, I can't hear what he's trying to say. Suddenly he pointed his finger at me and said, "Democracy! Revolution!"

Suddenly everyone stands up, bending fire on their hand, repeatedly yelling, "Democracy! Democracy!"

I wake up in cold sweat. Fast breathing, but not as fast as my heart beat. After get a hold of myself, I sit by my bed.

"Democracy..." I whispered to relieve the anxiety.

Today I walk on foot in commoners suit to keep an eye on my people. This is a good way to check on their lifes. I found my people live a happy life. Market prices are cheap, children running on the street, people happy. Compared to four years ago, Fire Nation grows to be a better place with no beggars dying in alleys. It was peaceful and well until I heard men talking about Prime Minister Cao and compare him to me.

When I returned to the palace, Aang was there. His face looks upset.

I try to be normal, "hey, avatar. Good to see you again."

"Where had you been?" He looks angry

"I was sick. I rested in my home."

"You really think you can fool me, don't you? I've already put some people to searched you in some places, including the Fire Nation, but they didn't found you anywhere."

"I was in Ember Island," why did he sounded like suspicious angry girlfriend?

"Why didn't you told me earlier?"

"Aang, sometimes I need to be alone."

"Liar!"

I feel so awkward now.

He continued, "didn't you know the trouble we had with you suddenly disappeared like that? The constructions were delayed, people won't continue the work without you. And you just said..." He open my letter, ""vacation"?"

"Avatar, I was sick. I got this disease and my doctor said that I must take a break for a week or two. But there's some problems in Fire Nation so I returned here to take care of some business. I apologies for the late notification."

"I understand that your broke up with your fiance might stressed you somehow, but I don't believe I need to remind you that you're not a teenager anymore! And you are the Fire Lord for 7 years for Universe's sake! You better take some responsibility and act the way who you should!"

He walks by and leave my palace riding his flying-bison. Seems like he was projected his troubles in me.

The next day, I have a meeting with ministers and generals to resume what's happened during my absense, they keep saying that everything's under control. But the same dreams keep coming, I keep dreaming my people rise a revolt, wanting democracy, and after two weeks, I see myself get burned by my people, and democracy rises.

The dream begin to influences my temper. I throw a book to Prime Minister Cao's face. "Bullshit! I want complete report! Now!"

The reports are given. I read all of the records and learned that Prime Minister Cao done his job perfectly. Too perfect that soon I realize that my minions respect him more than me. In four years, my prime minister become the most valuable person in Fire Nation.

...and the dreams kept coming at me. They wants changes. They wants democracy. They simbolize me as the old ideology, chained me and burn me in flames.

That's when I felt her.  
Her presence freze everything.  
Heat turned cold,  
Flames become snow.  
She walks in, dressed as goddess,  
Touch my weary soul,  
and kisses my wounds.

and I wake up in peace.

In three days I stop dreaming. It become so peaceful inside and I begin to missed her.

One peaceful night, I suddenly awake from my sleep. I sense something isn't right and a small knife suddenly strike unto my face. I successfully dodge the attack. I grab the knife for my weapon and the other one come. This time is a flying knife. Just when I dodge the attack, another one strikes and I swing my hand to deflect it with the knife I hold.

"I know you were there, show yourself!" I bet there's more than two assassins in my room. Where's the guards?

Nobody shows up, but another dart strikes me and I shall dodge it, I jump out of the room and challenge them in open area outside my palace. I pay attention more to the silent, it's almost dawn. I senses something strange, not even a single guard on my sight. Nobody doing the night watch.

"Guards!" I shouted, only to be respond by echoes.

Another flying dagger with chain strikes me, I quickly dodge it and grab the chain and pull it hard until a ninja fall down from the roof. I throw a knife in my hand and it stab his face. I take over his flying dagger and give it a swing, ready for the next attack. When the next throwing knife attack me, I manage to find out where it come from. After parry the attack with a swing, I throw the flying knife and it hit someone. I pulled it quickly and another ninja's down.

I decide to open his mask, and not surprised to find out that he's one my guard. This guy should have guard my room while I'm sleeping.

My hand shaken in anger, I feel betrayed. Anger and disappointment quickly consumed me, as I guessed who's the mind behind this assassination attempt. I want him or them to show up, so I let the next attack hit my arm. I can see this ninja jumping from roof to roof. Ignoring the pain I felt, I strike another throws. This ninja seems different than the other two, he has a good balance and jump, he can dodge my attacks perfectly.

An arrow out of nowhere, launch to hit my head from behind. I throw some fire ball and it burned to dust before manage to hit my face. This ninja has his chance, he manage to stab me on my shoulder as I quickly grab his neck and move him around to break it. The ninja stop moving and I fall on my knee, wounded, tired, and stabbed on my back.

"Well done, Fire Lord Zuko." someone with familiar voice congratulate me with claps and show himself out behind the shadow.

"As I thought ... Prime Minister Cao..."

"You once defeat your sister in Agni Kai, and I believe, in order to kill you we must do it together."

I was so lucky, to bet that the culprit will shows up after seen me wounded and unable to fight. "Why? Is it for the people's sake?"

Now all Fire Nation guards surround me with spears point straight on my neck. I'm so fucked up. Those dreams came true right now?

"Yes, my lord, yes. As we already know, for a hundred years, Fire Nation become world's enemy. It's all because of your great-grand father, Sozin. Fire Lord Ozai also take part of this world's darkest history, making the Fire Nation become the land where the devils were born. Your ancestors had proven us that your bloodline were evil creating chaos of the world and bring Fire Nation's name to shame. You shall pay their sins with your life. The evil blood shall ends in you."

"I see..." I pull out the knife on my shoulder and it tore out my flesh in process. Blood running out of my wounds. "...I see you are great leader. In four years you had change Fire Nation into a wealthy country. Now that you notice how capable you are, you want revolution by killing me." I take my breath deeply. "I would be glad to gave up the throne for you, you are the best for The Fire Nation. But one thing, though, you cannot take my life."

Prime Minister Cao recognize something. He look at the sky above him. The sun rising, as my red dragon flying around above the palace.

I blow fire underneath my feet to lift me up to the sky, where my dragon welcome me to ride on his back. The explosion injured several guards that surround me with spears. When I landed on my dragon's back, he fly swiftly away from the palace.

"Fly anywhere..." I feel faint. Looks like I lost many blood. Sometimes I hate my sensitive part, I cried for the betrayal. "...anywhere safe that nobody lived."

Because sometimes everybody's acting like cunning wolves watching me behind the bush, waiting for my downfall. Whenever I show weakness, they will comes out of the bush to eat me alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Four years away from my Nation, and when I return I become the fugitive of my own people again. But to think about that none of the guards on my side. And people seems to trust Prime Minister Cao. Even if I manage to get my country back by force, it will be hard to conquer the people. Even the court's ministers and guards need to be reshuffle. Let's just face this fact : everyone in Fire Nation seems to be on the Prime Minister's side now.

The rain falls down from the sky, I'm all alone with my dragon beside me. I rubbed his head, he's sleeping soundly. I feel safe beside him too. I'm an introvert person, I choose loneliness when I feel down. I don't feel like talk about this to my uncle, or those people which I used to called "friends".

I let my dragon fly to wherever he wants, everytime he lead to South Pole, my heart beats in excitement, and Katara's face fills my maginations. But when I see the icebergs of South Pole, I turn him away to the north.

I ride my dragon to Ba Sing Se, I missed Mai. Dressed in black, I walk through the city, search for her current address. After a week pass by, I found her. I want to vissit her, but somebody's with her now. I climb a tree near her house and sit on it's branch. I can take a peek through her window, see her cuddling with her new boyfriend. They look happy.

I wait until her boyfriend leave. She open the window and not surprise to find me there. "I thought there's nothing left between us now. Why are you spying on me?"

I looked at her with my sore eyes. "Don't know."

"How's Republic City?"

"Great."

"Fire Nation?"

I paused. Rubbing my forehead in shame and answer, "no longer mine."

She looks surprised. "What happened?"

"Well, been away too long. Politics."

"Oh, you busy on your job back then, but now after they dumped you, you come looking for me now?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You're free to leave me, Mai. And I'm so sorry. But I just want you to know that ..." I kneel from my position, ready to take my leave. "I always love you."

She was shocked for a while. I jumped out of the tree branch and running over the Ba Sing Se's roofs. I sleep on a tower with my dragon beside me.

By the morning light, I decided to leave Ba Sing Se without vissiting my uncle. I feel uneasy to see him with people betraying me. I failed, and I always failed. In romance or politics. Such a loser.

_"Forget this life, stay with me, Zuko."_

I still remember what she said during our goodbye. I swore to myself that it will be our last meet. Somehow deep inside my heart, I believe that she belongs to the avatar. Palace, honor, modesty, kingdom, those luxuries were not her things and I can't think of something other than my people. Even now that everyone against me, I still love Fire Nation and want it back. I'm just waiting for the right time to make my move.

Katara, we're just like birds and fishes; if we stay together, where do we live?

Our relationship will never meant to be. Forget her.

My dragon landed in South Pole. In front of her hut.

"I must be drunk..." I whisper to myself, still can't believe I finally reach here.

As if knowing that I came, Katara walks out her hut and welcome me with that warm and beautiful smile. She wasn't the little tribe girl I used to know. She's a beautiful woman now.

"Fire Lord Zuko. How do you do?" She bows at me.

"Confused." I answered.

"Were you in trouble again? Come tell me all your trouble, I ..."

Before she finish her sentences, I hug her. Tightly.

"...Zuko?" she seems confused now. She could feel my angst that I can't describe by words. I caress her neck with my cheek. She round her soft arms around my shoulders and press her cheek to mine and whisper, "what's going on?"

"Can I stay?" I asked.

"Then don't look back..."

I kissed her lips, she kissed me back. My tongue meet her teeth, and her tongue playing with mine.

She continue, "...you're save now."


	5. Chapter 5 : The Two Villages

Katara and I move to a small village nearby due to snowstorm in her village. When we reach the village, people there welcome us with suspicious gaze. Some of them whispering to their friends while glancing at me. I feel like a fugitive.

As we reach the mayor's house, Katara asking for permission to stay for several days. Seems like an old acquiantance. They already knew each other's name.

"Well if it isn't Katara and ..." Mayor's humble face turns suspicious when he sees me. "... the emo fire nation prince."

"Umm ... his name's Zuko." Katara correct him.

The mayor turn his head around, looking for someone else. "Where's your husband, Aang?"

"We broke up several months ago and, we were not married ... yet." She explain.

"So you're just with this emo guy?"

I can't stand it anymore. I approach the mayor to introduce myself. But Katara adds quickly, "he's not emo. He's just having serious times."

"Alright." Even so, the mayor still looks suspicious at me.

"Mayor Gurrak, I'm here to ask for your permission to stay."

"Alone?"

"With my friend." She pointed at me with her thumb.

"So he's a gay?"

I really wants to give this mayor a lesson or two. But before I do something, Katara stand in front of me again to safe the mayor.

"No! He's .. he's my boyfriend."

We haven't declare our feeling, haven't slept together. I still avoiding her due to my bad mood after losing a country I dearly loved. No wonder she feels anxious saying that.

I saw the mayor's face turns hostile to us.

"Have you married?"

"Well...no."

"Get married first, that's our culture's rule. Nobody lives together before married unless having family relationship or another one was gay."

I grab Katara's hand and pull her away from the mayor, "Katara, this man has problems. Let's find another village."

"This is the nearest village around, Zuko. The next village will be a week trip to go and by the time we reach there, the snowstorm might probably over."

Such wasting time if we go to another village. But, "he had made so many reasons so we can't stay here, I don't think he will leave us alone even if we bribe him to stay."

"The mayor was a kind person. When I'm with Aang, we stay here in this village and they welcome us kindly. I still remember that they gave us free meal everyday and they love Aang. They could do the same to you."

"Aang is the avatar, I was the fire nation lord. I can understand why they hostiled me."

Looks like Katara feel the same way about their attitude toward me. She looks kind of sad. "Alright, let's go to the next village."

We want to bid farewell to the mayor, but then the mayor change his mind. "Don't kidding me, next village will took you days to go. It's alright, you can stay. Behind my hut, there's an empty lot, you can build your tent there.

"Thank you, Mayor Gurrak!" Katara looks so happy.

So, we stay in the village. As what I thought before, these people become such pain in the ass. When I sit with Katara, eating our dinner outdoor, I feed her my food. Some villager passing by and disgust us. When we walk together in village, holding hands. We could feel people stare us with hatred.

Soon I could hear them gossiping behind our back, saying that I was the caused of Katara's break up with the avatar. Some even thinks that I'm a devil just because I'm a firebender. Katara dating a devil and she will go to hell. Others will said that Katara actualy hates me, and I will only used her for my own good. Some of the old lady approach Katara and advice her to stay away from me because I will left her for dead just like what Sozin did to Avatar Roku.

The funniest part is when they bring her to a shaman to remove my hypnotize spell upon her so Katara would be free from my cunning intention.

Katara can't stand it anymore and she packs the stuffs. "Let's go, Zuko."

"I thought you like it here." I try to tease her.

"Don't kidding me! These people are sick!"

And that's how we leave Kutark village.

We reach the next village faster than we predict. It took us 4 days to reach Zutork. Most people here are female with few mature men and they're so ... warm. Too warm.

"Oh, look at that! Such beautiful couple!"

"Squee...!"

"Is that a prince with his princess? Oh my God! Fairy tale comes true!"

They just won't leave us alone and I feel much paranoid here, seems like they keep spying on us for warm gossip.

"No place for us to live a quiet life..." She sigh.

I round my arm on her shoulder and she lean on me. Only in our tent, we can find peace without much attention as if we were celebrities.

"At least no hatred here." she said.

"Actualy, I don't mind Kutark Village."

"Oh, no, Zuko. No." She looks a little upset. "Don't you understand? When people hate or hurt you, I hurt more."

"You're the one who don't understand. That's why I love Kutark Village, they treat you well." She understand and kiss my lips.

Suddenly we heard some noise outside our tent.

"Oh my god...!"  
"They kissed!"  
"Squeee...!"

And that's how we left Zutork Village.


	6. Chapter 6

The snowstorm has end. I'm counting on the days we spend since we left Katara's village. We're on our way there. "Home, just few miles away."

"Let's turn around for some trips. Adventure, excitement, see new things!" Katara is sitting on the cart carried by our polarbear-dog.

I laugh a little. "No ... we should clean up the mess and rebuild your father's hut."

"Hey, you're laughing." Katara lean close to me. "You laugh a lot now. Or you already learn how to be happy?"

She was talking about my past self-perception. "Thanks for teaching me that, master Katara."

She laugh and embrace my neck from behind. She rest her head on my left shoulder and close her eyes. Glad to know she feels comfortable with me. To remember our first met when we fights a lot. I threw flame on her, and she struck me with water. We would laugh at those classic times. It's amazing how time change things.

By the time we reach her village, the other villagers had returned earlier than us. They are working together to rebuild the village. My three years experiences as Republic City's foreman wasn't such a waste at all. Although the other villagers not that clueless about building huts and walls. When the great snowstorm came, they always evacuated to other village. And based on Larnak, this year is the worst snowstorm ever happened here.

Two days after our return, Larnak informed the villagers that Hakoda's ship had landed at the beach. He returned here to help his people rebuild the destroyed village. He come with Sokka.

I fix someone's roof today. It's almost dusk and Katara calls me. She give me a cup of water. As I drink, she caress my hair slowly.

"Zuko!" suddenly Hakoda shouted and Katara pulled away her hand, "please return to the wood and tell everybody that we will have dinner now!"

"Be right back." I return her the cup, kiss her forehead and take my leave.

Since Hakoda return to the village to help the rebuild, the villagers have dinner together in one big table. Sokka keep making jokes with the other as he always did. I share my time with Katara, we talk quietly in our little world.

On the next day, Hakoda send Sokka back to Republic City because we already had enough workers for rebuilding. I walk him to the beach.

"So ... you hit on my sister. Why don't you tell us?" He asked.

"I don't think that's nescessary."

"Well..." He looks troubled, "you know, Zuko, technically she still Aang's fiance."

"Weren't they just ... broke up?"

I see his eyes widened. "Katara never tells you what happened?"

"...not the whole thing."

He slap his palm to his face. "Okay ... bad news. She will leave you someday when Aang lower his ego and apologize her."

"Sokka, I don't think she would do that."

"Zuko, my friend, I sympathize with your hard life that you always going through. I'm telling you this for your own good. Just ... stay away from her. She only loves the Avatar."

It's hard to believe.

"In front of father, did she seemed like holding back her feelings to you?"

She did.

"How did she introduce you to father yesterday? With guilt?"

It was there.  
And Sokka read the answer by reading on my expressions.

"I knew my sister. Believe me, she will leave you for the avatar's redemption."

We bid our farewell. As Sokka's ship sail away to the north, I feel my heart burned by mixed feelings. All the good things that happened between me and Katara seems to fade away like dreams.

When I reach the village, I saw Katara arguing with Hakoda in her father's tent. Katara walks out, wiping her tears and notice my presence. She turns away and runs out of the village, never to return. Two days passed with nobody know where she is. Hakoda sent some men to search for his daughter. They never found her.

"No sight of my daughter?" I heard him talking behind a hut. Sounds worried.

"No. Not even in Kutark." Then he continue, "people of Kutark Village thought that the former Fire Nation lord kidnapped her somewhere and killed her."

I heard Hakoda's grunt. "Don't worry about them. They always like that when they hate someone. You know what fire nation raiders team did to their Village before Fire Lord Ozai was jailed."

"I worried about your daughter, Hakoda. Nowhere to find. And I give up."

"I'll think of something. You return to your tent and get some rest." Hakoda turn away and surprised to see me behind him.

"I'll look for her." I said.

Hakoda shook his head, still looks frown as always. "Everybody did the search and nobody manage to find her. We already check the area around here."

"We only look for her two days after she was gone. She could be anywhere outside Kutark Village. I got my dragon with me, I can explore more areas."

"Alright..." Then Hakoda bows his head, "please find my daughter, and when you done, tell her that I'm sorry."

Riding my dragon, I search for Katara in Zutork Village. But it is not her that I find, it's a trouble. I saw dark smoke. Somebody burned the village. When I reach there, I see the wall of Zutork Village get burned and some huts are destroyed.

They're under attack.

I jump out of my dragon's back and landed on some place where the attackers destroying things. They are villagers from the Kutark's Village.

"Stop this at once!" I dislocate someone's arm. It's better than burn him. Nobody listen to me, they keep fighting. I took someone's face down to the snowy ground and up for the next attacker.

They finally stop when Gurrak, leader of Kutark Village, appears. "Stop! Banyu! Look at what you've done now!"

Kutark villagers stop attacking, Gurrak lead them to sit in front of Zutork villagers.

"Can you explain this, Banyu?" Gurrak asked his son, the leader of Kutark's militan that attack Zutork village.

Banyu pointed at me furiously, "father, this guy had proven his evilness. Katara's gone now and nobody ever find her. This guy killed Katara!"

"You have no evidence of that!" Terrta, the Zutork village's chief rise from his seat to defend me.

"He's from the fire nation! That's enough evindence. Fire Nation people always doing bad things!"

Gurrak feels terribly sorry about his son. After scold him to shut up, Gurrak ask me, "Zuko, my son and his friends think that you harm Katara. What's your defense?"

"I did not harm her. In fact, I'm here to looking for her."

"Oh, see?" Banyu speaks again, now he's smirking. "Katara runs away from this loser because he's just a banished lord with small dick!"

Banyu and his people begin to laugh at me. Again, Gurrak scold his son, "Shut up, Banyu! You make me shame!"

"Zuko." Gurrak ask me, "it seems that you are innocent about my son's accusations. I can't say that you were innocent, yet I can't say that you were guilty. Please look for her and show us that you have nothing to do about her disappearance. That might teach my son a lesson to not accuse someone before having enough prove."

"I will." I climb my dragon and continue the search.


	7. Chapter 7

Some years ago, we used to eat together on the same table. In our busiest day, we wouldn't mind to slept together in meeting room. We share our good and hard times together. Me, Sokka and Aang.

I recognize Aang sometimes sit alone watching sunset and holding on his bracelet. Said it was a charm made by Katara for their bethrodal. He was a happy and free man I always known. Whenever we got trouble or stressed out, he would told us his most valuable moment about him and Katara. People sometimes do that kind of thing, the would recall their happiest memory to relieve the stress that reality give. It's kind of a way to run away from reality that overwhelmed you. That's what Aang's doing when he stressed out.

On our holiday, Sokka would vissit Kiyoshi Village, Aang vissiting South Water Tribe village, and I, ... I stay in Republic City. They call me "workaholic" for a good reason.

That's how he told us about his memories with his fiance. They would take some trips together, just the two of them. Seeing new things, witness the greatness of nature, discover something new. He would describe what places they vissit and I'm heading on those places to find Katara.

Tonight the moon looks so bright. I found her somewhere in a cape where Katara found Aang about 7 years ago. It's about two weeks since she runaway now, and I found her walking alone with no mantle to sleep, no cooking utensils to cook. She completely on her own and so independent. Of course she is. She's Katara, probably the strongest waterbender I've ever met. She would not die for hunger or unable to survive the wilderness.

I take long range from her location to jump out of my dragon and climb the trees. Jumping from branch to the other branch, I move without a sound. I was a stealth in my youth, know as the Blue Spirit. It's one of a perfect skill to learn for surviving. After reaching the closest branch, I jump behind her and arrest her from behind as if I tried to kidnap her.

She struggle around and finally moving her hands to control my arms.

"Oh shit! Blood bending!"

She drive my body to the tree, and turn around to look at me. "I was shocked until you swore, Zuko."

"Gah! Who can defeat this?" I try to regain control over my body, but it's useless. I see a cunning smile on her face and she control my body down laying on the ground.

"Okay, this is creepy. I give up." Now I'm lying on the grasses. Vulnerable.

She sit on my crotch. "As creepy as I thought somebody tried to kidnap me."

"Glad to see you can protect yourself."

She hold my hands with hers, then lean her body closer to mine. "How did you found me?"

"Praying to the spirits."

"So which spirits leads you here?"

"Moon spirit. Can you let me go now?"

"No, I like it this way; you under my control." But later she said genuinely, "I missed you."

She move her face closer to mine, her lips touch mine only to pulled it away soon after she realize I didn't kissed her back.

"W, what?"

I admit, I stop respond her. With Katara sit on me, I look away from her to the breaking wave across the cape. "You missed Aang."

She stand up immediately and walks away a few steps. Starring at the side of the cape. Her face looks depressed. I stand beside her, "Hakoda says he was sorry."

"Sokka told you, right?"

"About what?"

"About Aang."

I don't know how to answer. I want her to tell me the truth, what was going on between her and Aang, or their relationship now. I thought she would tell me soon, but I heard nothing up until now.

"I have to get you back home. Your friends are worried about you." I whistle and my dragon arrive.

"That's it?"

"What?"

"You just find me here and drive me back home?"

"What else I should do? I promised everyone to return you back home."

"We had been separated for two weeks..."

"Almost two weeks."

She looks upset now, not really sure but I think it's because of something I said.

"Don't you feel ... after see me again ... and you're just...and when we kissed, you ... what's wrong with you?"

I jump off my dragon's back and walk towards her. "Katara, I think I can't continue this relationship any further."

Her eyes widened and soon looks wet. "Why? What did Sokka told you? Or did father told you something? Is it because of Aang?"

"Look where we stand now." I look at the cape, sunset will looked beautiful if we enjoy it here. Just what Aang always told us about his sunset date at a cape near Makara village. "My old friend in Republic City used to told me stories about his girlfriend of South Water Tribe. They would go for a trip, watching sunset by the end of a beautiful cape where the ocean was wide."

"What?"

I walk to the end of the cape, feel the wind blow hard and chilling my skin. "This place saving lots of precious memories of the past. When the love whas over, they would come back here for reminiscene. She missed him."

"Zuko, I'm here not for Aang!" She shook her head desperately, "I'm here to make sure that everything is over now! And ... all I can think of was you... don't you see, I'm in love with you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me about you? About Aang? You keep hiding something from me about your past."  
I sighed, "everything's so confusing now. I'll leave South Pole to some random place after taking you home."

"We had our duels, our fights, our team work, our redemption, even our betrayal and I learn how to forgive people from you, ... and after everything that we've going through ... you still confuse about me?" She whispered. "You really think I would treat you as Aang's subtitute?"

I don't know. Probably because I always denied to think about her, or maybe I'm just an ignorant that busy repressing my feelings. I don't even know who's the girl I loved. Mai or Katara? I thought my feeling for Katara just because it's always been exciting with her. Adventures, experiences, dynamics, she's a beautiful girl and motherly.

Several days ago, when she was gone without a trace, I feel afraid. The fear of losing her was more than losing a lover or a best friend. I want her to be save and sound. I don't care if when I found her, I will saw her with Aang. I want her to be alive and well.

I approach her and kiss her lips out of the blue. Telling her how precious she meant to me. She was surprised, of course, but later she kiss me back.

"He was so childish ..." She begin to tell me about her story with the avatar. "... I'm getting tired of him, sometimes when he didn't feel like it, he just run away or hide him self under the rocks he build with earth bending. I can't talk to him, and I tired of his way to avoiding what I think is important. So I told him, I want to break up. He never agree, he told me to think about what I did that makes him upset. He's just so ... childish!"

"So, technically you still his girl."

"Everybody keeps telling me to calm and try tounderstand him more. But nobody even care about what I feel. And more than that, I found him consistently writing letters with some Earth Kingdom girl."

"Girl? Are you sure? Probably just Uncle Iroh. They were pretty close."

She shook her head. "A girl, named Yunna. I had tracked her down because I was so curious and jealous."

Tears rolling down from her eyes, "she has a baby, about several months. Without a father."

"Probably Aang just give her sympathy because she's a single mother."

"I don't know, Zuko..." She embrace me looking for comfort.

"But we should get back now. I promised your father."

"Don't, I don't want to go back. Did you have any idea why he sent Sokka back to Republic City?"

Suddenly I recognize that Sokka return to Aang's place.

"Before my brother left, Did he warn you anything about me and Aang? Did he ensure you to stay away from me?"

This brother and sister sure have the similar way of convincing people.

"He was trying to avoid any fight between you and Aang because of me..." Katara grab my arms, "don't go back."

I walk away from her, starring at the north. Across the ocean, there is the wide Earth Kingdom. I'm in a crucial crossroad. Leave her or stay. For all my life, I've been doing stupid things with wrong choices. This time, I will do it right. I ask her to return, at first she refuse. But after I told her what's going on at Zutork village, she stop refusing and return with me to Hakoda's place.


End file.
